kung fu panda alternet beging
by pandamaster97720
Summary: what if that po never met mr. ping in the radish basket but he had multiple abusive foster family and he decides to run away from them and wants to find a family of his own but when his dark past starts to comes back he will have to believe on his new family and s his destiny
1. Chapter 1 a misabel begging

Kung fu panda alternate begging

**(AN this is going to be my first multi chapter so I hope you like it)**

Chapter one a mislabel start

I do not own Kung fu panda I just own my OC

**POV Po **

All that I remember is pain, suffering, and no one to care for me no one to give a proper home with a loving family. It was just me to take of me but me and me alone and that is that is what I been doing for the past 7 years I just long for someone to love and to care for me I am just want a home that I can be love and care for, I am just getting tier of being alone and a banded, benign bonce from foster home to foster family it is not the life that I want and I don't like this life one bit. So at age 11 I decided to never go back to the foster system and to live my life and try finding my family by myself. My life now is wandering to find a place that I can call home and hopes that I can find a family but I highly doubt that I will ever find a family for now the only family I have is me and for my home is caves and any place that I can rest my head. Find food is always a struggle it is always anything I could scrounge up and most of the time it was not much but other times I was lucky to get a full stomach but those were rare times indeed. I found myself wand in to a valley calls the Valley of Peace it look like I may have finally found a place that I can call home. As I walk the streets I was give strange looks as I was look for a place to stay and find a family but first I need to find a job. As I spot a place called noodle shop I saw that a bandit was in the shop and was trying to steal from him so I decided to help him put and take care of that bandit so I walk to the bandit once he got a look of fear in his eyes and high-tail it out of there. Mr. Ping look at me and said "thank you, so what are you doing in the valley of peace." He asks me.

As I replied to him "I am looking for a place I can call home and find a family and a job"

"Look no farther I am looking for a new cook and waiter and if you want you can stay here if you want I have a spare room upstairs." To say the least I was over the moon with this news so I quickly agree to his offer what I didn't know was this was a good choice that I made that would lead to something wound full will come out from this.

**Unknown POV **

High up at the Jade palace we see a lone figure stand by a peach tree and we hear him say "The time of the Dragon Warrior it is almost upon us." As he turn to head back inside for the night


	2. Chapter 2 a new life

Kung fu panda alternate begging

Chapter 2 a new life

It was a winter morning in the Valley of Peace it has bend 3 months since Po as move in with Mr. Ping an working in his noodle shop and it has a great change for Po instead of living of the land and trying to survive on very little and sometimes starving and freezing to death, now he is life now is much easier no more starving and freezing to death no more living in caves or any place that he can rest his head. He works every day and gets a warm meal and sleeps in a bed with a roof over his head, life is good but he has always fear his past and that it might show up to haunt him once again, but he always push that though to back of his head because he has a new life now and he can't concern about that now because he had a job to be concern about not about his past rearing its ugly head with in his new life.

**POV**: Po

It is the morning rush and it was snowing ever so lightly everyone always came to get their breakfast and then head out to work and for some reason to day very slow and I and Mr. Ping have no idea why this is. Man it is a slow morning isn't Ping. Yes it is. But it is so strange the mornings are busser at this time of the day then we heard a scream Bandits as we look out the shop window we see bandits running down the street stealing from anyone that they see and who as the most value in their things then they I saw tigress, a monkey, a viper, a mantis, and a Crain they are known as the Furious Five and they are the village protectors as they were dealing with the bandits they seem not to notes that the bandits are making their way to the shop as they approach I stood before them they weren't scare of me as most bandits are they are drawing their swords and starting to surround me be for attacking me as I started to defend not only me but the shop as I was fighting them of one of them got sneaky and with his knife and stab it into my shoulder as I ROAR with pain I grab that good for nothing bandits and I just filing it out the shop along with the other scumbags and they just high tail it out of there slipping and sliding on the icy ground. I headed back inside Mr. ping came rushing out asking me if I was ok because he heard my roar of pain and I answered him that one of them mage to stab me in the shoulder he usher me in side to get it banged up as Mr. banging my shoulder he ask how in all of China how I know to fight so well to answer him when you had abusive foster family and have live on the road since you were 11 you need to know how to defend yourself. Mr. Ping just look at me if he was shock and yet show that he was sorry for me to have gone through that but I told him that he didn't need to feel sorry just as he finish rapping my shoulder a massager came and the massage was for me it was from the Grand Master Oogway said that they need a new chef and they wanted me. I just look at Mr. Ping and he just said that I should go and be the chef for the masters so I just pact my stuff and headed to the Jade Palace not knowing what lies ahead of me and what my destiny awaits for me.


	3. Chapter 3 cooking up a new destiny

Kung fu panda alternate beginning

Chapter 3 cooking up a new destiny

As Po headed up the 1,000 steps that lead to the Jade Place he start to wonder what the master are are like and would they respect him for who he is and not what he is his though will be answer when he knock on the door.

**POV Po **

As I knock on the door a red panda came to the door and he ask me what I was doing up her an I replied to him that I receive a letter from master Oogway saying that you need a new cock and he ask me to be that cock as the look on the red panda face went from stern to one of surprise as he said oh you're the one that Oogway sent the letter for. I said "yes I am your guy." Very well come with me he said as I flow him inside as I look around at my new surroundings I thought to myself this could be a good thing as we came to what looks like the sleeping chambers are he came up to one and said it was mine I said thanks and went inside to get settle in I begin to think of my new life here and what each day brings I was brought out of my thoughts when someone knocked on my door when I opened it was a viper she seems to be surprise to see me here she asks me "Hello there my name is viper." And I just replied to her "My name is Po and I am the new cock here." Viper seem to be happy to hear this she even said that we ben waiting for the new cock to come and now that I was here the meals will be better than rice and tofu. Well it looks I came at the right time then haven't I. "Yes you have Po yes you have." Viper replied to me "Hey it is almost time for diner how about I show you the way to the kitchen so you can get diner started." "Yea that would be nice epically when I am going to be cocking here for now on better now to get familiar with the grounds here so I don't get lost." "Follow me." I heard Viper said. As I followed her to the kitchen I saw a monkey, a mantis, a Crain, and a tigress as I said hello they said hello back to be the mantis said are you the new cock I just nodded my head yes and replied yes I am. As mantis said finally something better then rice and tofu the other gave me a look of surprise as they keep on staring at me I just say how about I get diner started they all nodded their heads in agreement as I stated to cook their diner they began to talk among their selves it was about the choosing of the Dragon Warrior and that Oogway was choosing who is the warrior soon as they keep on talking on who is going to be the Dragon Warrior two figures came into the kitchen one of them were the read panda from before and the other one is an old tortoise came as the five other animals bowed and are there bandits in the village again? Tigress said. No my dear I am here to reveal who is the Dragon Warrior is. I saw the look on tigress and master Shifu face look of one proud master and the same look were on tigress face as well. So who is the dragon warrior I herd viper said. Well it is no other then our young panda chef Po. As the look on everyone's face even mine they all look at me in shock wondering if I am really the Dragon Warrior even I was thing the same thing.

**Far of on the other side of China **

**We see snow lepers in a cave plotting some thing**

Soon that blasted panda will meet his dismiss and then we can rule china.

**So what is now in store for our hero find out next chapter so please remember too review until next time Pandamaster97720 signing off. **


	4. Chapter 4 traing for a new destiny

Kung fu panda alternate begging Chapter 4

Training for a new destiny

**Back at the Jade Place****:**

We find our heroes are still in the kitchen were they are still in shock of what the news was just given to them it was tigress who broke the silences among the group by saying or more correctly shouting "How can a fat and lazy panda can be the dragon warrior he nothing more than a cook!" as the rest of the group began to regain their senses and begin to start to talk among themselves. Then the one called master shifu said in an angry "Master there must be some mistake here. This flabby panda cannot be the Dragon Warrior he have no skills in kung fu let alone fighting!" as the other warriors start to think why Oogway would have chosen the panda chef as the Dragon warrior it didn't make any senses. "Master there must be some mistake this flabby panda cannot be the foretold warrior!" Master shifu scream to his master.

"My old friend there is no mistake this panda is the dragon warrior." Oogway said in a kind and gentle voice. "Very well if you say that he is the dragon warrior then he is. But he has to prove to us that he is he true dragon warrior." Master Shifu said "every one to the training hall now! Let us see what suppose skills that our so-called dragon warrior has." And with that they all went to the training hall to test the newly name dragon warrior "so call skills are."

As they enter the training hall, master shifu stated that Po first task it to complete the course as Po went through the course his skills that he is revealing were impressive but they were adequate to master shifu so he decide to have Po spar against the five. "So you have mage to make it through the course unharmed but the same thing would not happen this time so let see if you can handle more than one attacker five attack!" master shifu commanded the Po and the five.

As the five attack Po he seem to be unfazed by it he seem to be ready for it. Viper, monkey, mantis, and tigress attack form the ground while crane attack from the air, Po seem to know every move that they make his movements are not random they are exactly what he want to make no mistakes. He doge punches and kicks and he deliver some of his own and they landed on the five with remarkable power and preseason soon they were defeated and master shifu seem pleased with his skills but seem to lack something but he just don't know what, he also know that part of his skills is to circumvent his appoints and he like this in him it seems that he always try to defeat his appoints by trickery, it looks like his plan to tack down an appoints vary on who he is fighting and what type of animal they are to shifu, Po is worthy of being the dragon warrior.

"well done panda you seem to be worthy of being the dragon warrior. But don't disapont me or I will throw you off this mountain no matter what master Oogway says got it panda!" mater shifu yelled at Po "whatever you say master shifu." Po said as he bowed to master and left to get ready for bed not knowing what lies ahead of him and not knowing that he would confront an old enemy of his and a new one that he only herd of an he never seen.

**Back at the mountains:**

We see two figures in a cave in the mountain one is a snow leopard and the other is a gorilla. "When do we strike Tai Lung" Qiang ask impatiently

"Soon my friend Qiang. Soon that blasted panda will meet his ultimate down fall and we will rule china forever!" as they start to collaborate on how they will defeat that blasted panda one and for all. Tai lung said evilly

**(NA) ****I like to thank ****Solarsystemex for the help with my second villain and remember review Pandamaster97720 out for now and happy early Christmas every one. **


	5. Chapter 5 traing for a new destinypart2

Kung fu panda alternate begging Chapter 5

Training for a new destiny part 2

**AN sorry for the delay form my last chapter to this one so sorry about it **

As Po and the five went to the dorms for a good night sleep the five begging to discuss on Po skills well four out of the five are. "Man he is tougher than he looks. And we just saw him as just a cook but he just kick our buts in that spare." Mantis told his comrades. "Yea I have to agree we sure underestimated his skills at first but he does show great skill." Crane said. "So I wonder how well he will do in tomorrow training?" viper said. "Well we just have to wait until tomorrow and we will see." Monkey said. "Well I can't believe that a panda of all people could be the dragon warrior when we have all train for a longer time than that panda what was Oogway was thinking of choosing that panda for the title of dragon warrior." Tigress said in an angry voice. "Come on Tigress just get over it you are just mad that he beat you in that spar

as she greatly dislike po and that he leaves the Jade place once and for all. What they didn't know that po was right behind them and herd everything and po was not even surprise by what tigress said in fact he had expected her to say that. That is why po is going to prove her wrong by proving that he belongs here and with that he headed to his bunk for the night and get some sleep for tomorrows training. As Po headed to his bunk as he enter his room po felt something was wrong but it seem to pass as fast as he felt it. So with that po turn in for the night he was going to have same nightmare that has be hunted him all his life.

_Dreamscape __POV: PO_

_I found myself in a dark chamber were there was just pain and suffering cuts and scars all over me and they never stop coming. Then he showed up the gorilla name Qiang the reason my life is a nightmare as he starts to come closer to me with a whip and a hammer I start to as is start to quiver in fear as I start to back up "Please stop! Please stop, don't come any closer!" I pleaded but Qiang didn't listen to me he just came closer and closer just as he was a foot away from me I felt the wall against my back I was trap once again as Qiang started to crack the whip as I try to get away from it, it was no used I was trapped and now I was bound by chain as I try to break free but I couldn't do it I was to try and scare as Qiang stats to come up to me he said "come one you little brat beg for mercy. Beg for this to stop and maybe you will get out of here alive." He laughs evilly. Then the whips and the hammer blows stated and they were hard and fast never one pause between the blows as my vision stats to blurred I had mage to say "You never will keep me here and will never will break me as Qiang deliver the last to blows then I black out . END OF DREAM SCAPE_

I bolted up with a hard and loud gasp as I regain my breath I look around to see that I was back in the barks at the jade place. I release my breath it was that stupid nightmare but it was a nightmare it was real and I hope that I will never see Qiang ever again. I will probably not going to go back to sleep now after that nightmare so I decided to take a walk to clear my head and maybe hit something as well to relive the anger from the nightmare that I just had, but I didn't know that I was being flowed by a certain tiger. As I walk outside I decided go to the training hall to relive my serest as I enter the hall I decided to go through the gauntlet as I start going through it. As I was about on my third time through I had the feeling that I was not alone in the training hall "Who goes there!" I shouted. "Relaxes panda it is only me." As I see tigress coming out from the shadows. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing panda. I heard tigress said" "The name is Po not that you would care. I am here to release my stress that is all. Now what are you doing here at this time of night." I replied back to her. "I was just thinking of doing some late night training." She replied back to me but I could tell that she was lying to me I could tell by her tone that she was lying to me. "I know that you are lying so tell me the truth on why you are really here Tigress."

She seems to be surprise that I could tell that she was lying so with a release of her breath she told me the truth. "I couldn't sleep and I herd you leave your room and I decided to follow you and to see where you were going at this time at night. Happy now?"

"Yes I am. Since you are here do you want to train?" I replied back.

"Why not we are both here already. So what do you what to start with?" she asks me. "How about a spar?" "That sounds good to me." As we start to spar it is like as we are getting to know each other better though this spar. I could tell that tigress had a rough pass just like I did. **POV: Tigress**

When I was sparing with po I could tell that he had a dark and rough pass like I did but what was his dark pass? And how did he learn to fight so well? I will find out these answers that am seeking about po.

What we didn't know that someone was watching us. **UNKOW: POV**

"Hmmm those two will get along just fine" he said as he sunk back in to the shadows and to head to the peach tree to mediate on the upcoming events.

**NA: I am so sorry for the long delay of this chapter I ben caught up in other matter like school work until next time.**

**And remember to RR read and review **


End file.
